Edén y Averno
by Anniih
Summary: Para un hijo de Lucifer estaba prohibido enamorarse de una creación de Dios, pero su luz lo atrajo y cayó como un ángel caído. No podían mezclar su sangre, pero Rose se sintió como Eva mordiendo la manzana. *Devil!USxAngelNyo!UK; AU*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Versión femenina angelical de Inglaterra. Versión demonio de Estados Unidos. Universo Alterno. Si alguien es religioso, **sólo **es un fic.  
**Pareja: **DevilUSxAngelNyo!UK.  
**Nota:** Esto no se me hubiera ocurrido escuchando 'Ace of Angels'.  
**Nota 2:** Como Alfred es un demonio, le di la personalidad que debe tener un demonio, pero dejando su verdadera personalidad alegre y juguetona. Va salir algo 'coqueto', pero sólo es por su especie. Mezclé ambas personalidades, fue un intento de mí.

Fic raro…

* * *

.

**:: Edén y Averno ::**

**.**

Cuenta los pétalos de una flor rosada sentada en el jardín de la Providencia Divina. Todo es bellísimo a su alrededor, como todos los días. El cielo azul, la vegetación más verde y viva que ayer, los pájaros bailando más arriba y cantándose en bandada. Sus días siempre eran iguales, iguales a estos hasta un día. Lo recuerda perfectamente, ese día lo tiene guardado en su memoria y no le gustaría borrarlo jamás. Antonio había sido enviado por un conflicto entre seres, no podía ir solo y fue acompañado por Rose. Eran documentos, ambos se preguntaban si esos demonios aceptarían estar en calma, sobretodo Lucifer, habían tenido muchos problemas con los seres oscuros entrando y saliendo del Cielo únicamente para molestar. Lucifer podía tener planes en contra de Dios, pero no podía calmar a los demonios más extrovertidos, tampoco le gustaba que se metieran en el Reino enemigo. Sus planes eran en la Tierra, acercar a los humanos a los pecados y corromper los mandamientos.

Bueno, el punto era que ambos ángeles bajaron al infierno. Era horrible, todo oscuro con brillos espeluznantemente rojos. Caminaron, nadie le decía nada, sabían a que venían y debían guardar sus hambres, sobre todo hacia la angelita. Rose se incomodaba hasta llegar al salón igual de oscuro con diseños barroco. Lucifer no se encontraba, su presentante haría entrega de los documentos.

Antonio estiró la carpeta blanca hacia el demonio, imponiendo seriedad, al menos no estaba solo. Rose miró un poco más los diseños, nunca había entrado aquí y podía decir que a pesar de que el lugar era horrendo y pecaminoso, aquel estilo artístico era hermoso. También yacían guardias, demonios por precaución. Desvió la mirada al otro rincón y unos ojos azules la dejaron inmovilizada. Tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche, como su ropa. El único color presente en él eran los orbes del cielo. Y como era el único color vivo en él, le llamaba la atención a mares, queriendo saber qué hacía un ser como él con la apariencia más despreciada del universo. Rose regresó en sí al escuchar que el representante los invitaba a tomar el té. Antonio negó y el otro rió suave.

―No se preocupen, no los vamos a comer…sin el consentimiento de nuestro Señor Oscuro. Si lo hacemos, nos matará. Tómenlo como amistad y aprovechemos de analizar sus peticiones.

Aceptaron. Fueron ellos tres a un salón lujoso pero lleno de penumbras junto con los guardias. Tomaron asiento y les sirvieron el té negro. Rose no dejaba de dirigir la mirada a ese ser, se sentía incomoda y a la vez bien, pues él también la observaba. Al terminar, el representante de Lucifer ordenó a Alfred que los acompañara hasta que regresaran por donde vinieron, quería estar seguro. Así se llamaba ese ser.

De regreso por los caminos de tierra y piedras, Antonio le dijo a Alfred que los dejaran hasta aquí, no era necesario seguirlos más, no eran como ellos como para quedarse y causar estragos. El demonio frunció el ceño, no podía hacer eso, eran órdenes y no podía fiarse por muy ángeles que fueran. Y Rose habló.

―Por favor, sólo regresaremos al Cielo.

―Bien. ―cambió de opinión cerrando los ojos. Los dejó ir observándolos desde lejos, viendo como las alas blancas se alzaban junto a ellos, y junto a la rubia. Los dos pensaban que sería la única vez que se verían.

La segunda vez, el demonio con el nombre de Alfred pisó suelo divino. Como detestaba esa palabra. Traía las respuestas de Lucifer. Rose lo recibió, era el único ángel presente en el salón. Así que, también tienen un palacio…lleno de campanitas, se dijo Alfred, ¿cuántas veces sonarían? Sólo a él le interesaba.

La ser celestial lo hizo sentarse delicadamente en uno de los sillones, siendo entregada en sus manos las respuestas, no obstante, Alfred decidió decirle de su propia boca, leer sería agotador.

―Dijo que aceptaba ―cruzó las piernas―. Si uno de los suyos o ustedes cruzan los caminos, les arrancaría la cabeza.

―Será mejor que vuelvas enseguida. ―dejó los documentos de lado ascendiendo la vista.

―Soy una excepción este momento ―subió y bajó los hombros surcando una sonrisa, donde la rubia no sabía qué clase de sonrisa era esa―. ¿Y tu creador?

―No le gusta que lo vean.

―Como siempre, es muy mandón.

―Sí, un poco. ―contestó ante la no pregunta, era más una afirmación que le causó gracia. Ella sonrió aguantando la risa. A pesar de que Alfred fuera un demonio, su aire era agradable y de buen humor.

― ¿Tú nunca bajaste, cierto? ―ahí comenzó la conversación de conocerse, él se estaba interesando en la ángel inconscientemente. Rose le confirmó su pregunta, ¿cómo podía saberlo?― Mirabas espantada e intrigada, sobre todo a mí.

¿Se dio cuenta?

―No fue mi intención.

―No debes disculparte, o si no también lo haría ―expuso sorprendiéndola y ruborizándola. Luego del silencio que se creó, el demonio de cabello azabache se puso de pie y caminó hacia la de ojos verdes extendiendo su mano. Ella lo contempló un instante―. Te mostraré algo que ni siquiera conoces de este lugar.

Rose se sintió atraída. Posó su mano sobre la de él. La sintió caliente, le quemaba, pero era agradable esa quemadura. Caminaron de esa manera inseparable a una pared pasando por varios pasillos. ¿Cómo que se detenían en una pared?

― ¿Sabes que hay una biblioteca? ―preguntó Alfred, el demonio.

― ¿Una biblioteca? ―eso le confirmaba que no lo sabía, que inocente era.

―Una biblioteca de la historia de la humanidad ―dijo moviendo el cuadro de la pared y se abrió una puerta―. Desde la creación. Mentiras y verdades. ¿Quieres saber que te esconden? ―se puso al lado de la entrada ofreciendo que la señorita entrase primero.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Intentaba atraerla al mal? No podía entrar a un sitio secreto de Dios, sería una traición de su parte. Se transformaría en un ángel caído. Eso la hizo temblar y dudar.

―Nadie lo sabrá. ―Alfred le dio confianza y fe de aquello.

Rose respiró hondo y entró primero. Alfred cerró la puerta. A medida que avanzaban se acercaba una luz bastante fuerte y clara. Azotó la vista de los dos tratando de normalizar con pestañeos. El angelical rostro observó el techo alto, era muy alto. Dentro de la habitación había estantes de libros, muchos libros, millones, incluso más. No conocía esto, no tenía esta información. ¿Por qué este cuarto era un secreto? ¿Antonio lo sabía? ¿Alguien lo sabía? ¿Por qué Dios se lo ocultó?

―La mayoría son catástrofes de él mismo a la Tierra. Hay maldades de Lucifer durante el tiempo, de nosotros mismos y de los mismos humanos ―mencionaba dirigiéndose a una estantería, buscando algún libro interesante―. Lo que te puede sorprender son las verdades escondidas de la Biblia.

― ¿Cómo sabes de todo esto? ―Rose se le acercó con cautela.

―Cuando era pequeño, solía ser muy travieso, hacía muchas maldades ―ella no se sorprendió, todos los niños eran así. Alfred la miró―. Maldades, verdaderas maldades.

La rubia tragó saliva. Se estaba metiendo en un problema que le causaría varios problemas. Se estaba juntando con demonio, los demonios no eran buenos, eran malvados incluso de niños. No quería saber qué clase de maldades hacía Alfred cuando era más pequeño. Al principio se lo imaginó adorable como cualquier infante, pero ahora no.

―Venía aquí a menudo ―aunque él le había leído la mirada desconcertada y asustada, le quiso contar un poco de su vida―, agarraba un libro y le dibujaba garabatos. Dejaba animales muertos aquí. Algunas veces me las ingeniaba para dejarles a algunos ángeles ratones sin cabeza. Quise regalarle a tu Yahveh un cuervo con dos cabezas, muerto, pero lo vio Antonio y me arruinó el plan.

―Y… ¿Y qué pasó después? ―se interesaba más en la reacción de Antonio.

―Lucifer me castigó y a la vez me felicitó, pero no debía entrar jamás aquí ―desde entonces no entró más―. Mira, información sobre los Mefistófeles. ―drásticamente cambió el comportamiento, ahora sonrió.

Sin embargo, Rose no entendía las razones del por qué la atrajo aquí, tampoco entendía todas esas informaciones basadas en catástrofes y maldades. Según Alfred, a Yahveh le serviría para castigar y a Lucifer le serviría porque sí. Aún seguía sin comprender.

―Porque quiero abrirte los ojos.

La boca de Rose trató de decir un balbuceo siendo cortado por la fuerza ejercida en sus muñecas. El demonio la atrapó apegándola en uno de los estantes, donde cayeron libros y documentos al suelo, también las plumas que se desprendieron de la de cabello doradamente celestial.

¿Qué ocurría aquí? La frente de Alfred se pegó a la suya. Sentía su propia respiración acelerarse, y el calor infernal se traspasaba a su cuerpo. La tentación de los labios rojos de aquel demonio le tentaba.

_No nos dejes caer en la tentación._

―Quiero abrirte los ojos para llevarte conmigo ―susurraba tan despacio y gutural, que le causaba nervios en el vientre de la ángel―. Si fueras un demonio, sería más fácil.

Había captado sus palabras. Deseaba estar junto a ella, pero en esta situación de distintos mundos era complicado y arriesgado. Podían matar a Alfred y podían desterrar a Rose del paraíso.

―Tus ojos como el cielo, deberían estar aquí. Si fueras un ángel, sería más fácil.

_Manzana mordida._

* * *

Los dos se veían a escondidas ante la prohibición de cada mundo, bajar o subir. Se tenían un lugar donde verse. Alfred tenía que esconderse en un árbol del paraíso para ver a Rose, un lugar donde nadie venía, solamente su ángel. Rose tenía que bajar con mucho cuidado de no ser vista he ir a unas rocas donde siempre se encontraba el demonio en sus minutos de descanso, se escondía detrás de ellas, y cuando Alfred aparecía, sonreía y lo jalaba de la corbata para que cayera encima.

Todo era fantástico y peligroso. Sabían de los peligros, pero sus ansias de verse podían más. Ella pasó por un casi descubriendo al visitar a Alfred. Él la escondió inmediatamente entre las grandes rocas al ver que se acercaban dos de sus compañeros, quienes comenzaron a olfatear el aire.

―Huelo a ese repugnante aroma a flores.

―Yo no huelo nada. ―dijo Alfred, sentado en la roca donde yacía su ángel con aquel aroma.

Mas ellos insistían sobre el olor. Ese olor sólo era traído aquí cuando un ser celestial bajaba, ellos lo reconocían. Alfred comenzaba a asustarse sin demostrarlo físicamente. Debía hacer algo para sacarlos del lugar, porque detrás, Rose rezaba que no la descubrieran. Que gracioso, ahora se ponía a rezar.

Alfred los desvió del tema, tenía que cambiarlo y decirles que sus narices iban funcionando mal, al menos él no olía nada y no estaba resfriado. Los dos demonios lo tomaron en cuenta y decidieron irse. Al fin Alfred pudo respirar aliviado. Se acercó detrás de la roca y sentó frente a Rose.

Este lugar ya no era privilegiado para verse, tendrían que hallar otro. Se colocó serio y frunció el ceño. Se tocó la frente mientras Rose veía su cola acomodarse en el suelo. Tenía una idea.

―Hay un lago de donde vengo, ¿te gustaría ir?

―Acá también ahí, de termas calientes.

―Pero será peligroso. ¿Conoces las aguas del caribe?

―Sí.

―Es parecido en versión lago. Nadie va, estaremos los dos. ―dicho esto, el demonio de cabellos oscuros acabó aceptando, pues nunca había ido a un lago de allá arriba, menos cuando era un niño maldadoso.

Rose curvó los labios suavemente sin exagerar nada, se sentía feliz que su amante prohibido accediera. También cerró los parpados para acompañar, y eso hizo sentir el dedo pulgar del hombre con cuernos sobre su barbilla.

―Con esa sonrisa me estás tentando.

El ángel dejó de sonreír a pesar de haber sido muy débil. Alfred la soltó posando sus orbes azules hipnotizantes en ella.

El día de ver ese lago cristalino que sólo el Cielo tendría, el demonio no esperó a quitarse toda la ropa, no había nada reemplazable para mojarse, ni traje de baño. Se tiró desnudo, con sus alas negras, con su cola de diablo y sus cachos de cabra. Él podía tener toda la personalidad de un ser oscuro, de un demonio a sed de almas puras, querer lujuria para su cuerpo, no obstante, al mismo tiempo era alegre, divertido y juguetón.

Rose había girado en cuanto Alfred se lanzó al agua. Sus mejillas ardían, no podía creer que el demonio hiciera eso sin decirle que se volteara. No, sólo llegó, se desnudó y se tiró. Por parte de ella, tampoco traía con que cubrir su silueta. Era pecado desnudarse, no podía hacerlo, el cuerpo era un santuario. Pero no podía dejar sólo a Alfred disfrutando cuando fue ella quien lo invitó. Debía pedirle que se volteara, así se sentiría menos cohibida. Él acató y le dio la espalda, silbando. En su mente de maldad realmente quería ver al ángel desnuda.

Ella se introdujo en el agua. Le rozaba las alas y la piel blanquecina, y por cada paso subía hasta sus hombros. Le dijo al demonio que podía voltear, éste lo hizo y sintió los pómulos arder. Su ángel era más que un el típico ángel de cabello largo y rubio que colgaba de su espalda. Anhelaba morder ese labio rosado, realmente quería hacerlo, pero ella apoyó la cabeza en su torso y dirigió las manos detrás de su espalda. Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido. Le sorprendía, nunca pensó que su órgano podía hacer tal función.

Actuó a corresponderle. La piel de Rose era delicada y suave. Deseaba hacerla suya, no de modo lujurioso como suelen hacerlos sus compañeros en la Tierra con las rameras, malditos Íncubos. Él la deseaba con sentimientos. Se preguntaba si un demonio podía sentir amor. Si no era eso lo que sentía, por favor que alguien se lo dijera o perdería la cabeza por ese ser entre sus brazos aspirando su aroma.

La única que le dijo lo que sentía, fue Rose. Lo buscó para besarlo, lo buscó para rodearlo por el cuello. Lo buscó por todas partes, sabiendo que los dos estaban desnudos y que podían caer.

Se abrazó fuerte en Alfred ante la posesión.

Se sentía como Eva al comer la manzana en el Jardín del Edén.

* * *

Antonio y Emma se espantaron con la noticia de que Rose tenía una relación con un demonio. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Hijo de Lucifer! ¡¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?! No se podían mezclar, era peligroso y horrible. Estaba prohibido. ¡Eran de especies distintas!

Un demonio no podía amar, no lo hacía con los humanos, menos con el enemigo, un ángel.

De seguro él la engatusó y la hizo caer para seguir los pasos de Lucifer. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?

No, porque no era así. Alfred le dijo que la amaba y estaría con ella siempre y para todo lo que necesitara, y sobre todo ahora. Él se sentía angustiado en el Infierno, con un gran peso encima que jamás creyó que podría ocurrir, pero ocurrió.

Ahora la ángel con el nombre de Rose estaba embarazada. Ninguno sabía que saldría de ese vientre, ¿un diablillo o un angelito? Cualquiera que sea, ella lo amaría igual.

Era un grave problema. Antonio no podía entenderla y se echaba la culpa de haberla elegido cuando fueron allá abajo. Rose iba estar en serios problemas. Dios la arrojaría al fuego eterno, por estar enamorada del ser equivocado y mal creado.

Entonces, Él no debía saberlo. Debían guardar el secreto, pero Él siempre sabía todo de todos, ¿cómo se ocultaría? Quizás…en la habitación secreta, Alfred le dijo que nadie entraba ahí, sólo Él una vez al año y éste ya lo hizo. Tendría la oportunidad de descansar tranquila sus meses, que no sabía cuánto serían. Nueve como los humanos, era imposible.

Esperó cómoda en una cama. Antonio y Emma tampoco sabían de la existencia de la habitación. Tenían cuidado de no ser vistos por los demás al entrar, también al traerle al demonio aunque no quisieran, mas era por Rose, requería de su presencia para no sentirse sola.

Y esperó siete meses. Los dolores eran horrendos, sentía sus entrañas arrancarse de su cuerpo. De verdad era horrible intentado respirar agotada, pero no ya no podía más obedeciendo la voz de Emma en empujar. Todas las sábanas tenían sangre. Sus piernas se agotaban. Haría el último esfuerzo por ver por primera vez los ojos de su hijo.

― ¡Ya nació! ―exclamó Emma, rápidamente limpiando al recién nacido.

Le gustaría que estuviera Alfred afirmando su mano. No se encontraba. Él yacía abajo entre las rocas que usaban para verse a escondidas, sabiendo que su ángel había dado a luz. Hacía trizas dos ramas delgadas con los dedos, con temor de qué podía salir del útero de su mujer. Ya no era su ángel, era su mujer. ¿Qué iba a ser? ¿Sería como él o como ella? Alfred conocía la información entre la unión de un ángel y un demonio, el resulto sería un demonio, pero hibrido al fin al cabo. ¿Qué haría después de que naciera? Los dos no podían ir viajando de aquí para allá sin que nadie levantara sospechas, ya lo estaban haciendo. Alfred no podía tener a un angelito en sus suelos oscuros, Rose no podía tener a un diablillo en sus jardines de flores. ¿Cómo lo harían? Por qué es tan difícil esto.

Cuando Emma vio al niño, no le agradó. Alzó la mirada hacia una agotadísima Rose, quien le pedía ver a su hijo con una sonrisa.

―Es un niño.

―Quiero verlo.

―Rose…, es un demonio.

A la rubia no le importó. Deseaba cargarlo en sus brazos fuera lo que fuera, a pesar de las consecuencias si tendría a su pequeño demonio en el Cielo.

Le tocó la carita. El niño movía las manos y los pies haciendo ruidos raros de su boca. Tenía el cabello negro, tenía las uñas negras pero cortas y tenía esa cola como su padre. Lo único que heredó de su madre fueron los ojos, porque en personalidad, sería un verdadero demonio causando malvadas travesuras.

Suspiró y pensó que haría con su hijo. Debía hablar con Alfred. Aunque el niño necesitara de su madre, era mejor quedarse con su padre en el Infierno, pero primero ella quería un mes para estar con hijo, solamente un mes para sentirlo cerca, abrazarlo y darle amor.

Alfred no lo conoció hasta que ella se lo entregó personalmente al bajar. Estaba envuelto en una manta, durmiendo. Se vía como un demonio normal, ahora tendría que inventar algo para que los demás acepten a su hijo, tal vez haberlo encontrado en algún sitio.

Aun así, algo le atormentaba dudas.

―Vendrás para verlo, supongo.

―Sospecharan, todos tienen sus ojos puestos en mí. No quiero arriesgarlo.

Si lo supieran, ambos mundos les daría el castigo y sobre todo al hibrido. Dejaría pasar un tiempo, cuando sea el apropiado bajaría para conocer cómo habría crecido su hijo.

Abrazó a Alfred. Le dijo que lo amaba, que lo quería, que debía cuidar muy bien al pequeño. Le pidió al niño que no hiciera malvadas travesuras, mucho menos que se hiciera el viaje hacia el suelo divino aunque sea por diversión y maldad.

Se despidieron con un beso. Rose tenía ganas de llorar sintiéndose culpable por desaparecer por un tiempo de la vida de su diablillo, era por su bien, para protegerlo, pero lo volvería a ver.

A pesar de que haya nacido en el Cielo, terminó viviendo en el Infierno.

* * *

Contando los pétalos, son los días que han avanzado desde que dejó a su hijo en manos de su demonio padre. No sabe su nombre. Se pregunta cuál le habrá puesto. Un nombre de ángel no sería lo correcto. Surca los labios. Hoy será el día después de mucho tiempo tratando de dar tranquilidad a su hogar, que nadie sospechara y que dejaran de observarla como detectives. Se pone de pie. Emma la llama, ya es hora.

Sus pies tocan suelo rojo y oscuro. Es el mismo sitio donde se escondían. ¿Dónde estarán?

Alfred la saluda, viene solo. ¿Dónde está su hijo?

―Se quedó atrás, pero viene en camino. ―le responde sellando los labios y observando al ángel de pies a cabeza. Ningún cambio.

Da un paso hacia adelante y le demuestra cuánto la ha extrañado todo este tiempo tan alejados. La pega a su cuerpo caliente. Rose aspira el aroma de su ropa, luego se alejan.

― ¿Lo has cuidado bien?

―Sí. Al principio no me creyó que su madre era un ángel, me decía que era un traidor, que se sentía mal ser un hibrido y tener los ojos de su madre.

― ¿Dijo eso? ―no puede creerlo, su hijo la despreciaba, de alguna manera lo estaba haciendo. Tristemente Alfred, afirma― ¿Cuál es su nombre?

―Elathan. Un nombre de ángel no le quedaría bonito. ―él tiene razón.

En ese momento los pasos cortos de un niño de nueve años se aproximan. Llega y queda parado ante la presencia de un ángel, primera vez que ve uno, ya que su padre no lo dejaba ir al Cielo para hacer travesuras, no le divertía ir a la Tierra mucho que digamos. Los humanos sin o con demonios, están acabados.

Alfred jala de su brazo y lo acerca a Rose.

―Ella es tu madre ―le informa―. Saluda.

Elathan la mira fijamente, no hace ningún gesto más. Rose dibuja una sonrisa y baja a la altura del menor esperando que fuera hacia ella para conocerse más. El chico se acerca cauteloso mientras su demonio padre frunce el entrecejo, atento a cualquier indicio de querer hacerle daño. Es su madre, no puede hacerlo.

Posa su pequeña mano en la mejilla del ángel. Acaricia y observa sus orbes verdes, como los suyos. Rose siente el calor de esa mano, es agradable, no quema. Por fin conoce a su hijo.

― ¿Puedo dañarte?

Por muy hijo suyo que sea, amarlo por sobre todas las cosas, después de todo es hijo de un demonio y él es uno.

Un demonio.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Si alguien me golpea, sería realmente feliz. Pensé en hacerlo DevilUKxAngelNyo!US, pero no me cautivó mucho que digamos, a pesar de que quiera escribir DevilUKxNyo!US. Me gustó más como me quedó esta versión. Busqué información, y realmente entre un demonio y un ángel (sea cual sea el orden), el producto será un demonio.

Es fuerte que un hijo te pregunte si puede dañarte… Pobre Rose.

Fic raro, pero a mí me gustó. Además que la idea también me surgió leyendo "Entre el Cielo y el Infierno", libro yaoi. YAOI puro y duro, me encanta c: [como dice mi esposa]

Bueno, les dejo hasta ahí.

¡Saludos!


End file.
